gotta_catchem_all_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncle Apollo comes to visit
A Next Gen fanfic. It's mostly inspired on a Sesame Street episode where it features Baby Bear's grandmother. Also, the song that will come here is called 'Your Big Sister's Big Girl', a parody of the same episode's song called 'Big Boy Baby Bear'. Summary Serena's younger brother, Apollo, is coming to visit, along with his husband Kevin and foster daughter Kiara. Little Michelle is really excited to receive her favorite uncle. But unfortunately, since Michelle is the very youngest of the Ketchum/Yvonne family, Apollo literally treats her like a baby. How will Michelle convince her uncle that she's a big girl now? Characters Major characters: Michelle Apollo Kiara Harper Lia Minor characters: Ash Kevin Story It was a normal day in Lumiose City. It wasn't just any normal day for the Ketchum family, though. Apollo, Serena's younger brother, is coming from Vaniville Town to visit his big sister's family, and he's bringing his husband, Kevin, and his daughter, Kiara, as well. Michelle is really excited. She hasn't seen her uncle Apollo since she was a baby. However, she threw away her excitement when Apollo literally began to treat her like a baby. He even mistook her mint green bandana she's wearing with a bib, and even calling her 'Mimi-boo-boo'. And worse, right in front of her friends and her cousin Kiara! "Oh my little Mimi-boo-boo!" cooed Apollo, ruffling her hair. "Would you like a bottle?" "They're not bottles uncle Apollo! They're sippy cups!" scolded Michelle, blushing in embarassement. "Okay. I'll get you a bottle, okay?" asked Apollo, ignoring her. "Would you like juice or milk?" "It's sippy cup, but i want juice." said Michelle, totally crossing her arms and pouted. Apollo walked off. "Michelle, why is he treating you like that?" asked Harper. "I don't know. He thought i'm still a baby like the last time he saw me!" said Michelle. "This sucks! How can i prove him that i'm a big girl?!" Lia thought for a minute. "You know Mimi. I 'wemember' my 'gwandma' used to 'tweat' me like this too." "Really?" asked Michelle. "Yes." replied Lia. "So i sang the alphabet song to show her that i'm a big 'giwl', and it 'wowked'. Maybe you should 'twy' singing this to yer uncle too, so he can stop 'tweating' ya like a baby." "Well, i can try!" said Michelle, as Apollo walked towards her and gave her her sippy cup. "Here's your bottle Mimi-boo-boo!" said Apollo. Michelle gets her sippy cup of juice from her uncle's hands. "Uncle Apollo. It's time for you to know that i'm seriously a big girl in your eyes!" said Michelle. "Oh nice. Let's see." smiled Apollo as he kneeled down to her level. Michelle took a deep breath and then began to sing the alphabet song to her uncle. "A B C D E F G, H I J K LMNOP, Q R S, T U V, W, X, Y and Z. Now i've sung my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me." Apollo smiled proudly to her niece. "Awww... my little Mimi boo-boo knows the alphabet song. That is just soooooo cute!" he pinched her cheek. "Ow ow! Uncle Apollo!" scolded Michelle. Apollo ignored her again and walked off. "Okay! That didn't work!" said Kiara. "What should we do then?" asked Harper. "We tried everything! We tried showing him we can share, and we tried to count to 10! What now?" "Maybe we should ask uncle Ash or aunt Serena for advice." suggested Lia. "Good idea!" said Michelle. Then, the girls run up to Ash, who was sitting on his favorite chair, reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee. "Daddy?" said Michelle. Ash turns to her. "Yes Michelle?" said Ash. "We just wanted to make a little complaining." said Kiara. "Daddy Apollo keeps on treating Michelle like a baby ever since we came here." "Oh i see." said Ash. "Have you guys tried everything?" "We tried to show him the way we 'shawe' and play." said Lia. "And Michelle even tried to count to 10." said Harper. "Yeah! And none of this stuff worked!" complained Michelle. "Daddy, how can i show uncle Apollo that i'm not a baby but a four-year-old?!" "Well, you can always try and ask him to please stop treating you like a baby." suggested Ash. Michelle shook her head. "I know... but it's just... i'm just afraid i'll get him offended." she said. "Don't worry Michelle. I'm sure he'll understand." assured Ash, putting a hand on Michelle's shoulder. "I've known your uncle for a long time." Michelle then took a deep breath. "Okay daddy. I'll try." she takes one more deep breath and runs up to find her uncle, with Kiara behind her. Meanwhile, Apollo was just spending time with Kevin. They gave each other a peck on the lips, when they heard their niece calling. "Uncle Apollo!" said Michelle. "Oh! Hi Michelle!" said Kevin, waving at her. He's actually the one who treats Michelle like a kid her age. "Oh hey there 'whittle' Mimi boo-boo!" said Apollo, in his baby voice as he tickled Michelle in the chin. "Goochie goochie goo! Were you playing with your cousin Kiara?" "Y-yes, but uncle Apollo..." said Michelle as Apollo kneeled to her level. "I want to talk to you about something... it's kind of bothering me." "Oh... then what's troubling you my 'whittle' Mimi boo-boo?" asked Apollo. "Tell uncle Apollo all about it." "Okay... so, it goes like this..." said Michelle. She then began to sing. "I'm not the baby you once knew!" "Oh goochie goochie goochie goo!" sang Apollo as he tickled Michelle in the tummy. "Um... while you were gone i grew and grew." sang Michelle. "Oh boo goochie goochie goochie boo!" sang Apollo. "Now i can do what big girls do!" sang Michelle. "Goochie goochie goo!" sang Apollo. Then, Michelle took a deep breath, but kept on singing afterwards. "I can write my name and read it too! And that's not all that i can do! Drawing is also what i can do! I'm your big sister's big girl now!" sang Michelle "Sure you are!" said Apollo. "I can catch a ball and swing a bat! And brush my hair but more than that! Have you ever seen the way i share? I'm your big sister's big girl now! I can count to ten and sing a song! Say 'I'm sorry' when i'm wrong! I have good manners almost everywhere! I'm your big sister's big girl now!" Michelle keeps on singing. Then, Apollo realized what he was doing, and what it was upsetting his niece. "So please... uncle Apollo. Don't treat me like a baby." pleaded Michelle. "I'm your big sister's big girl now." Apollo puts a hand on her shoulder. "I understand." he said. Michelle was surprised. "You do?" "You are not the baby i once knew! While i was gone you grew and grew! Now you can do what big girls do!" sang Apollo as he ruffled Michelle's hair. "So no more, goochie goochie goo! Goochie, goochie goo!" He turns to Michelle, as he finished singing. "And now i see! And i'm aware! You're my big sister's big girl now!" "Your/My big sister's big girl now!" sang Michelle and Apollo at the same time. Apollo finally seemed to realize what he did to get his niece so upset. Even Kevin smiled proudly at his husband. "I'm sorry i've been treating you like a baby." apologized Apollo. "Aww... it's alright uncle Apollo." said Michelle. "But from now on, i'm gonna be treating you like a big girl!" said Apollo proudly. "Alright my little Mimi boo-! I mean, Michelle?" Michelle smiled, finally knowing that Apollo will be saying her big girl real name. "Alright uncle Apollo!" They both laughed as they gave each other a five. But then, Apollo realized something. "But now... i see i can't hug you anymore..." he said sadly. "Oh... sure you can uncle Apollo!" said Michelle. "Yeah! You know, even big girls like to be hugged!" agreed Kiara. Apollo smiled again. "Oh my dear girls!" said Apollo as he pulled his daughter and niece into a hug. "That's nice!" Then, they pull away. "Now... how would you like to go and see a badminton tournament?" he suggested. Michelle perked up. "Badminton?! I love badminton!" she cheered. "Great idea daddy Apollo! We can all go!" said Kiara. "I'll go ask mommy and daddy if i can go, and get my siblings too!" said Michelle, before running back to the house. "Don't forget to get Lia and Harper!" said Kiara, running after her cousin. Apollo and Kevin laugh at them. "Apollo! I'm so happy that you're now starting to treat Michelle like a kid of Kiara's age." said Kevin. "I know babe. It's just that... it's been a long time since the last time i saw her." said Apollo. "And sometimes i forget that even us parents, grow up too. And i didn't notice that, even though i knew Michelle is four years old." "Yeah..." said Kevin, as he remembered his brothers would treat him like a baby too. Just then, Michelle goes up to Harper, who is talking on the phone with her uncle Jason. "Yeah!" said Harper. "Oh that sounds nice uncle Jason! I can't wait to see Kyra and Mia." She sees Michelle. "Oh! Just a second!" she turns to Michelle. "Hi Mimi!" "Hey Harper!" said Michelle. "Uncle Apollo and uncle Kevin is taking us to a badminton tournament! Do you wanna come? Mommy and daddy already let me go!" "Oh! I would love to!" said Harper, before turning on the phone. "H-hey- Hey uncle Jason! I have to go! I'm going to a badminton tournament with Michelle's uncles! I'll call you when i get back! O-oh!... Oh... yeah! Of course i'm still your little Harpy boo-boo! O-okay... bye!" She hangs up. Michelle giggled at the name Jason gives to Harper. "Oh zip it!" blushed Harper. "C-can we go over to my house so i can ask my parents if i can go to the tournament?" "Sure! I'm sure uncle Apollo won't mind." said Michelle. Lia and Kiara runs up to them. "I've called papa, and he let me go!" said Lia. "Should we go?" asked Kiara. "I still have to ask mama and papa if i can go." said Harper. "Ok." said Kiara. "Harpy boo-boo..." said Michelle, giggling. "I said quit it Michelle!" blushed Harper in embarassement. Lia and Kiara giggled too as they went outside to meet with Apollo and Kevin and Michelle's siblings. -End-Category:Next Gen Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen fanfics Category:Next Generation fanfics Category:Stories focusing on Michelle Category:Next Gen stories with songs